crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Grannelle/The Collector's Journey - The Next Step, Part III
Every collector finds themselves following the same basic set of steps in the development of their hobby: it begins with adding those figures that have been gathered more by chance than choice, then evolves into something more directed, more determined, adding pieces that are aquired with purpose. For me, this was amassing figures from Series 1, 2, and 3, focusing on ensuring that at least 1 representative of each piece from each series was present before moving on to the next series. Because of the vast variety of Gogo's (400 figures in each of the above-named series, as well as the Wanteds and Most Wanteds from Series 1), I only wanted to ensure the collection was complete, and planned to finish at some later date. At this juncture, I am very close to closing that chapter in my own personal journey. As of this writing, I have all of the figures in Series 1 & 2, a total of 820 pieces altogether - more really, since there are dupes in both commons and rarities. Because of space limitations, I'm unable to display all of them at the present, so I am only displaying one of each common piece in those two. I'm very close to finishing Series 3 as well, having collected most of the figures, which is to say every single one is represented. However, for display purposes I have decided to use the laser figures. Their beautiful finish and uniqueness is very appealing, and it seemed a good alternative. Of course, this is where the problem with such a plan rears its ugly head: the closer one gets to finishing the collection, the more difficult that proposition becomes. Finding specific pieces in random packages is ever-increasingly difficult, and so requires more and more purchases to achieve such an objective. With every new piece, finding the next needed one is more of a remonstrance, and in no time at all one can find themselves investing considerable sums adding those final pieces needed. Still, this summons to contest is perversely one of the great joys of collecting - the challenge of finding that next needed piece, the frustration experienced when foiled, the euphoric elation when successful. It takes time and patience, but engenders its own entertainment with the resultant anticipation. The point of convergence lately has become rarities, particularly hard to find commemoratives and promotionals. Mr. Peako, J-Box, Q-Mack, McDonald's Happy Meal toys, the Helocos Coca-Cola monsters from Mexico, Israeli World Cup and 2012 Olympic commemoratives - pieces which are almost impossible to find, and can cost a kings ransom when they are - these have become my focus of late. Naturally, since it would require the deep-pocketed resources of a billionaire to buy every single piece desired on a consistent basis, my ability to add to my collection has been severely curtailed. Nevertheless, I continue to peruse eBay, Amazon, and whatever other Websites I can find that offer Gogo's Crazy Bones daily to see what new and exciting figure I don't have and desperately want is available. So where does the road go from here? Who can say? But then, that is the ultimate joy, taking the next step in the collectors journey, never knowing what twists and turns may lie ahead, nor what adventures await! (This is the final part of this blog series.) Category:Blog posts